Kei Nozaki
Kei Nozaki (野崎 圭 Nozaki Kei) is a 16-year old teenaged boy who is also an assistant to Hiroshi Inaba. He is the "most normal" man in the agency. Appearance Kei has a rather slim figure with average height. He has pale white skin, and long, thin arms and legs. Kei's thin eyebrows are covered by some strands of his spiky black hair, which covers most of his forehead. He has big oval eyes with brown irises surrounding black pupils. His messy, spiky hair is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. Kei has a mildly round nose, thin lips and small ears.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10 Kei wears a steel blue hoodie, reaching down to his waist, with a zipper that goes diagonally to the left. His hoodie covers most of his upper body, only leaving his chest and arms exposed, but with very little skin visible to the public eye. The edges are gifted with a dark color that circles the entire hoodie. His dark-gray jeans are covered at the top by his blue hoodie. Kei prefers to walk around in rather sizable sneakers, pointing out the long size of his feet. As stated in the manga, Kei seems to be the only normal character. Personality Kei holds great respect for his elders, even to the point of understanding Hiroshi's hair fetish and Yūta's cross dressing preferences. Out of his other partners, Kei seems to be the most normal one, as shown when he simply welcomes Ogino into the house where they do their investigation activities while Yūta and Hiroshi are disturbed and begin to act childish.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-10 It has also been display that Kei thinks before taking action against a mafioso like Don Valentino.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 When annoyed and angry, Kei does not hesitate and attacks whoever made him mad, and openly admits his hatred towards that person by stating that he cannot forgive them as he hugs Hiroshi.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 24 History Kei's past is yet to be revealed. However, it is know that Kei once resided in a small wooden house with both his parents.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 17 Kei started working as an assistant for the Inaba Detective Agency one year before the storyline, being lured into it by the high payment.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11 Plot Intro arc Kei is first introduce when he welcome Kunihara Ogino into his house, along side Yūta, a cross dresser. He listens to Ogino's reason for coming, as he asks Hiroshi Inaba, the leader of their detective agency, to aid him in capturing the mafioso Don Valentino. When Hiroshi denies to help him, and throws him a couple of rock salts, Kei tries to stop him, telling him that what he threw at Ogino were just rock salt, a food and tries to guard him with his body.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-9 After briefly remembering how it all started, Ogino calls for Kei's attantion as he tells him that he will deliver the details to him for him to later pass onto Hiroshi. However, Ogino sees Hiroshi behind him and grabs him, keeping him still as he being to explain. Kei listens to Ogino and Hiroshi's conversation and, when Ogino brings out a fake bill, that looks oddly real, created by Don Valentino, Kei expresses his astonishment, but is terrorized when hears Ogino say that Don is a criminal of global scale. As he sees Hiroshi accepting the mission, Kei tries to stop him, telling him that he is acting drastically.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-16 After finally arriving to Don's house, the house's uncanny appearance to the one where he resided with his parents shocks him. Failing to convince Hiroshi to not confront the mafioso, Kei stands with the others as the famous mafia boss opens the door to them, revealing to be a small goat, shocking Kei even more. After being assaulted by Don's right hand man Lorenzo, he is told to hide by Ogino. However, Ogino is prohibited entrance to the house due to Don and Lorenzo blocking the only entrance. He sees Yūta run towards Don's location, warning him to stay away from them, but is surprise to see him seal Ogino which even shocks the mafia. After Yūta tries to run away with a bag of Don's money, he stops her and tells them that he will demonstrate to them what he does with his money. He orders Lorenzo to make him his meal, which consist of money on a plate. Kei, annoyed and angry, punches him with his Peasant's Punch in the face. And begins to kick him with his Commoner's Kick multiple times. After a few kicks, he stops his attacks and runs toward Hiroshi to hug him.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 17-24 Hiro then take his place as he transforms into a wolf and begins to attack Don. Don mentions that he will take revenge for the seven little goats that got killed by the wolf in the story of a book. Kei asks him if he even read to then end, which he obviously did not, as he keeps shooting in every direction now. However, Hiroshi comes behind him and defeats him, earning them victory. Seconds later, Don and Lorenzo get up and leave the scene, leaving Kei wondering about their whereabouts.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-33 Skills & Abilities Peasant's Punch: With an aura emitting from the punch, Kei punches the target with extreme pressure, enough to knock down Don Valentino, and fracture his jawbone. Commoner's Kick: With his right leg, Kei is able to kick his opponents at a rapid pace. Kei is also able to release incredible willpower, although only given decent motivation, for example expelling the "Black Fang" from his body due to his addiction to cats, and the ability to exponentially improve his table tennis skills when angered by the Don's foolishness. Relationships Hiroshi Inaba Yūta Sasaki Quotes *(To Hiroshi Inaba) ''"Inaba-san! Why are you being so ecstatic? That's a mafia! He's just too dangerous!"''Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 Trivia *Kei ranked 2nd on the first popularity poll, 1st on the second. *His birthday is May 16th. *He is the "most normal" man in the agency. *Even though he started his job as an assistant for Hiroshi because of the 900¥ per-hour pay, he is still plagued by money problems. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inaba Detective Agency members